Millie's Ponderings
by m.t.dog
Summary: Millie wasn't a stupid girl, not in the slightest, so the first time she saw Conrad and Christopher kissing underneath a tree, she wasn't wuprised in the slightest. Con/Chris. Slash, don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: Don't own it now, and probably never will.

A/N: Well…definetly not my best, but I hope that you get some enjoyment out of it. Oh, it's slash by the way, which means BOY/BOY, and if you don't like that, please don't read any farther. Enjoy!

Millie was a very smart girl. Gabriel De Witt had finally taken her away from that awful school where girls learned to be no more then perfect little homemakers for their husbands, and transferred her into a school where learning took precedence over everything. Soon, she knew her timetables, her history, her English…she was the top in her class in everything, which made several of the other girls very angry, but really, who cared? No, Millie was not stupid in the slightest, which was why, the first time that she saw Conrad and Christopher kissing desperately underneath a tree in the lawn, their hands roaming freely down one another's bodies _(who knew that Conrad could be so forward?)_, she wasn't surprised in the least.

She had always suspected that there might be something different, something special between those two. She noticed it the very first time that she saw them together, in that wretched house with the double winding staircases. Christopher had been shouting joyfully at her from across the room, obviously very pleased to see her, but even as he did that, Millie noticed that he was also constantly checking behind him to make sure that a skinny, brown haired boy was alright. At the time, this had completely astounded her. Everyone around Chrestomanci Castle knew that Christopher cared for very few other people besides himself, yet here he was protecting a boy that he couldn't have known for more then a few weeks! Millie had promised herself to ask Christopher what made the small boy so very important, but found that she finally got the very bottom, she was in another house entirely. So, she tucked away her questions in the back of her mind, and continued forward, determined to somehow get out of wherever she was, no matter what it took.

After that first incident, things got so hectic and chaotic that Millie hardly had the time to go to the bathroom, let alone observe and stew over the bond between Christopher and Conrad. So, she didn't have the time to notice anything special between the two until they had all finally gotten back to Chrestomanci Castle. There was nothing big, nothing that screamed that the two shared a bond stronger and tighter then the one that Millie and Christopher had, yet Millie still noticed several thing that told her that the two were probably in love with one another.

First, she noticed that every time a maid flirted, touched, or even talked to Conrad_ (which was quite often, as Conrad was really a very attractive boy) _ Christopher would immediately stalk over to them, and coldly, in his most impressive voice, say that Conrad was needed at once in the garden, or in the library. Conrad would shrug at the maid, as if to say "oh well", then turn and follow Christopher to where he was "needed", though Millie had a strong suspicion that the only place they ever went was the bedroom.

The second thing that she noticed between them was that the two, for lack of a better phrase, seemed to complete each other. Christopher, with all of his arrogance and pride, could only be talked out of stupid ideas by Conrad, who would only have to raise up on his toes, and whisper something in Christopher's ear, to make a smile break across his handsome face, and announce haughtily to all present that he had changed his mind, before hurrying off to somewhere in the castle, with Conrad right behind him.

Christopher didn't so much complete Conrad, but rather, gave him some self confidence that the blue eyed boy was sorely lacking. When Millie had first seen Conrad, he was a thin, small, almost fragile looking boy, who would follow any direction thrown at him, no matter how vile. However, after spending a few more weeks in Christopher's company, Conrad stood taller, smiled more, and was almost as self-assured as Christopher, though nowhere near as annoying about it.

Yes, the two certainly shared a bond that most people would die to have just a taste of, and the proof of how strong it was, was right there in the lawn, where the desperate kissing had stopped, and Conrad was happily buried in Christopher's arms, his face flushed, his lips pink and swollen, and his blue eyes sparkling in a way that Millie would have thought impossible. Christopher's hair was mused, hanging over his eyes most attractively, and he was gazing down at the lithe boy in his arms with such a fierce love in his eyes, that Millie fancied that she could feel their heat, all the way in the castle. The two looked absolutely perfect together, and Millie couldn't be happier for them.

A/N: Well…that was horrible. Definitely not my best work, but I'd be honored if someone were to review it for me anyways! Please? I'll give you cookies! Just no flames please, I'll probably burst into tears if I get one. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
